1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food processing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garlic processor which both separates the husk from a clove of garlic, and mashes the garlic.
2. Related Art
There are many devices for cutting, chopping, mashing, and otherwise processing food products. Many of these involve motorized cutting blades or wheels which can be configured in a variety of ways for producing a variety of cut configurationsxe2x80x94e.g. shoestring potatoes, cucumber slices, and diced vegetables.
Some food materials, however, are difficult to process by machine, and are thus frequently prepared by hand, as has been done throughout history. Garlic is one such food item. Garlic is difficult to process because the bulb must first be broken, then the individual cloves must be peeled to remove the inedible husk. Only then can the garlic clove be cut or mashed to put it into a useable form. This process is tedious, labor-intensive, and tends to release large quantities of odor. All of these conditions can be objectionable.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a garlic processor that reduces or eliminates hand labor associated with preparing garlic for use in food.
It would also be advantageous to develop a garlic processor that both separates the husk from the clove, and mashes the garlic.
It would also be advantageous to develop a garlic processor that reduces the amount of strong garlic odor that is released into the air during the processing of the garlic.
The invention advantageously provides a garlic processor for processing a garlic clove having a husk, comprising a motor having a spindle, a cutting disk, disposed on the spindle and having cutting surfaces, and a cover, having a bottom opening, configured to removably mount with the bottom opening surrounding the cutting disk. The motor gives the cutting disk a rotational speed sufficient to both (i) remove the husk of a garlic clove which comes in contact therewith, and (ii) mash the garlic clove and fling particles thereof outwardly onto the inside surface of the cover.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect thereof, the invention provides a device for husking and mashing garlic, comprising a base, a motor disposed on the base, a hub connected to and powered by the motor, rotatable about a substantially vertical axis, a substantially planar cutting disk, removably disposable on the hub, having cutting surfaces on a top surface thereof, and configured to rapidly rotate with the hub, and a container, removably mountable surrounding the disk, and extending upwardly therefrom, having an inside surface, and a top opening. The motor causes the disk to rotate at a speed sufficient to both (i) remove the garlic husk, and (ii) mash the garlic clove and fling the particles thereof outwardly onto the inside surface of the cover when a garlic clove is inserted into the top opening and contacts the cutting surfaces of the disk.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect thereof, the invention provides a method of husking and mashing garlic, comprising the steps of: (a) inserting a clove of garlic into a container having an inside surface and surrounding a horizontal cutting disk disposed at the bottom thereof, the cutting disk having cutting surfaces; (b) rapidly rotating the cutting disk, such that the cutting surfaces repeatedly contact the clove of garlic, thereby removing the husk from the clove, and gradually removing small particles of the meat of the clove and centrifugally flinging the particles onto the inside surface of the container, the particles comprising mashed garlic; and (c) removing the container from around the disk so as to gain access to the mashed garlic and the removed husk.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.